


Can You Hear Me?

by Elri



Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [25]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: "Squeeze my hand if you can hear me."
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Can You Hear Me?

“Dammit Spock, why can’t you be more careful,” Bones muttered to the man on the biobed. They found themselves in this position a lot. Too damn much.

After glancing around to make sure they were alone, Bones took Spock’s hand. As strongly as he could, he pushed his thoughts into the comfortable mind space of their bond.  _ Come on darlin’, I know you’re in there. Just give me a sign. _ **_ Squeeze my hand if you can hear me.  _ **

The room was so still, Bones could swear he heard the engines. Then he felt the twitch of fingers closing around his.


End file.
